


Two Steps Back (But Still With You)

by namelessfedah



Series: Alone In The World (With You By My Side) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, Italian, M/M, Omega Louis, Strong Harry, Translation, Violence, Vulnerable Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Le acque sono apparentemente calme, ma poi l'armonia viene inesorabilmente rotta un'ennesima volta. Louis ha l'occasione di rivivere eventi accaduti in passato e di scoprire un lato tutto nuovo di Harry. Niall si comporta in modo strano, ed è presente una leggera nota di angst.





	Two Steps Back (But Still With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two steps back (but still with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136511) by [littlepixielou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou). 



> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è littlepixielou qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi63.tinypic.com/168h2ro.jpg) di tradurla.

 

Fu facile, dopotutto. Lentamente le ferite di Louis iniziarono a sanarsi, Niall lo aiutò molto. Si allenò camminando sulle caviglie, facevano ancora male da morire, ma il biondo era sicuro che Louis sarebbe tornato presto a camminare normalmente. Mentre facevano riabilitazione, Niall lo istruiva sulla società. Gli spiegò come funzionasse tutto e cosa successe quando gli Omega scomparirono. Louis pianse un po' a quello, però volava sapere. Voleva essere normale, e per poterlo essere doveva sapere come agire e cosa aspettarsi.

 

Non vide Harry tanto spesso quanto avrebbe voluto, ma comunque l'uomo si fermava un po' di volte a settimana. Controllava come andasse la sua ripresa, se gli servisse qualcosa e se Niall lo stesse trattando bene. Louis sapeva che consultandosi continuamente con Niall non avesse davvero bisogno di chiedere al castano, ma apprezzava il gesto.  
 

Harry non lo sfiorava dal momento che avevano condiviso settimane prima. Cercava di non sentirsi triste a riguardo, ma era difficile ignorarlo nei momenti in cui Harry era vicino a lui. Poteva sentire gli occhi del riccio soffermarsi su di lui molto spesso, ma niente di più. Era sicuramente infastidito, ma sapeva che Harry avesse delle buone ragioni per il suo comportamento. Desiderava solo sapere quali fossero.

Una cosa evidente era che Harry fosse una persona estremamente impegnata. Non sapeva bene cosa comportasse essere a capo di un branco, ma Harry sembrava molto stressato e passava moltissimo tempo al telefono. Era sempre irritato alla fine di ogni telefonata, a volte Louis poteva sentirlo anche se non erano nella stessa stanza. Stava male per lui, desiderava di poter fare qualcosa per aiutarlo. Nessuno sembrava notare quanto realmente l'Alpha fosse stressato a parte Louis.

Sapeva che Harry aveva parlato con la polizia; gli aveva dato il permesso di raccontare loro la sua storia. Non aveva idea di come stessero andando le indagini, sperava che il suo racconto avesse aiutato almeno un po', anche se non era stato esattamente generoso con i dettagli. Voleva solo dimenticare l'intera faccenda, ma era abbastanza difficile cancellare dieci anni della propria vita, specialmente avendone solo sedici.

Sarebbe stato leggermente più facile se non fosse stato per gli incubi. Lo perseguitavano ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Niall lo svegliava quasi ogni notte, svegliato a sua volta dalle urla del castano. Sapeva che il ragazzo stesse facendo del suo meglio per confortarlo, e gliene era incredibilmente grato, ma non funzionava. In fin dei conti Niall era pur sempre un Beta, e il corpo di Louis reagiva male a quello, quindi invece di calmarlo, lo rendeva ancora più agitato.

Niall non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, era una persona molto buona e positiva. Non voleva ferirlo, quindi gli disse di smettere di svegliarlo. Odiava vedere l'espressione triste impressa sulla sua faccia ogni volta che Louis trasaliva dal sonno e non riusciva a calmarlo. Non sapeva se Niall avesse detto a Harry degli incubi. Sperava non l'avesse fatto, perché se fosse stato così era ovvio che Harry non se n'era preoccupato. Se gli fosse importato sarebbe andato a controllare come stesse Louis, o almeno avrebbe chiesto di lui.

Era domenica quando Harry fece irruzione nella sua stanza, con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia e un foglio tra le mani.

"Buone notizie, Louis! Li hanno catturati!"

Louis lo fissò da dov'era posizionato, seduto sulla sedia vicino la finestra. Aveva la sua stanza ora, era bella, il suo nuovo letto era molto più confortevole del letto di ospedale.

"Non mi hai sentito? Sono in prigione, Louis. Sei libero." Louis non sapeva bene cosa dire, così scelse di continuare a fissarlo. Sapeva di doversi sentire sollevato e felice, ma riusciva a sentire solo paura.

"Come sanno che sono loro?" Fu la prima cosa che chiese, Harry non sembrava più eccitato come prima, corrugò la fronte e Louis sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito niente di buono.

"È quello che stavo per chiederti, hanno bisogno di te alla stazione, devi identificarli poiché sei l’unico che li ha visti.” Sembrava quasi affannato mentre spiegava e Louis si sentì quasi svenire. Oscillò lievemente sulla sedia ed in un secondo Harry gli fu di fronte. Posò delicatamente le mani sulle spalle del più piccolo che immediatamente sentì il panico abbandonarlo. Lasciò uscire un respiro e guardò Harry, sembrava preoccupato e Louis voleva scusarsi, odiava vedere quello sguardo su volto di Harry.

"Hey, guardami. Va tutto bene." Louis lo guardò e in qualche modo lo aiutò, la sua voce riuscì a farlo tornate in se in pochi secondi.

"So che sarà molto difficile, ma è l'unico modo per tenere quei bastardi dietro le sbarre per davvero." Louis annuì. Sentiva ancora la nausea invaderlo, tuttavia, ed Harry lo notò.

"Non sarai solo, Louis. Verrò con te, ovviamente. Per proteggerti." Arrossì a quelle parole e abbassò lo sguardo; avrebbe dovuto sentirsi onorato che Harry aveva intenzione di proteggerlo in quel modo, ma non poteva non chiedersi il perché.

"Li vedrai attraverso un vetro e sarò con te tutto il tempo. Non ti accadrà niente, okay?"

"Okay." Disse in tono basso ed Harry sorrise.

"Bene, andremo lì alle quattro, quindi vestiti. Niall ti aiuterà ad arrivare all'auto, io ti aspetto lì." Si alzò e Louis lo guardò camminare attraverso la porta.

"Ci vediamo tra poco, Louis. E non preoccuparti troppo, okay?" Louis annuì e gli fece un piccolo sorriso, non voleva che si preoccupasse ancora.

Erano quasi le quattro e Niall lo guardava preoccupato mentre si infilava le scarpe.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene? Perché sono certo potremmo aspettare ancora qualche altro giorno." Louis si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi, ripetendosi che Niall era solo preoccupato per lui. Tutti lo erano ultimamente.

"Sto bene, Niall. Voglio solo che tutto questo finisca."

"Lo so. È solo.. come pensi che reagirai quando li vedrai, se sono loro?"

Louis deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. "Sono più preoccupato di come  _loro_  reagiranno."

Niall non disse niente, lo aiutò semplicemente a raggiungere la macchina e se ne andò senza salutare.

"Cos'ha che non va?" chiese piano mentre Harry lo aiutava a salire in macchina.

"È preoccupato per te." Louis sospirò.

"Lo so, sono sempre tutti preoccupati per me, ma non si era mai comportato così." Harry sospirò mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli e Louis lo guardò curioso.

"Voleva venire oggi, ma alcuni ragazzi a casa hanno l'influenza, quindi è dovuto rimanere qui. Si sente in colpa per non poterti stare vicino." Quindi era per questo che voleva che Louis aspettasse qualche giorno.

"Perché non me l'ha semplicemente detto allora? Non mi sarei arrabbiato, avrei capito."

"Come ho detto, si sente in colpa." disse Harry scrollando le spalle. Louis sospirò e si appuntò mentalmente di parlare con Niall una volta tornati.

Il viaggio in macchina fu lungo e silenzioso, non sapeva che fossero così lontani dalla città. Sospirò rumorosamente fissando gli alberi che passavano.

"Siamo quasi arrivati, tranquillo." Disse Harry probabilmente avvertendo la sua impazienza. Louis arrossì a quello, non voleva sembrare impertinente.

"Perché hai deciso di spostare il tuo branco?" Chiese Louis. Era da quando aveva messo piede in quella casa che se lo domandava, lo trovava molto strano. Harry non lo guardò mentre rispose, la sua presa sul volante si rafforzò.

"Prima vivevamo in città. Ci piaceva, ma quando gli Omega scomparirono le cose cambiarono. Gli Alpha non ebbero altra scelta se non quella di accoppiarsi con i Beta, e la maggior parte delle persone si ci abituò dopo un po' di tempo."

"Tu no?" Non voleva sembrare invadente, ma non riusciva a immaginare perché fosse difficile per uno come Harry accoppiarsi con un Beta.

"No. Mi piacciono i Beta, ovviamente. Ma mi piacciono di più i bambini, ho sempre sognato di averne di miei." Louis si accigliò ma non poté fermare il calore che si espanse in lui nel sentire Harry parlare di bambini.

"Ma.. puoi ancora avere figli." Harry scosse tristemente la testa.

"No, non posso."

"Perché no?"

"Perché sono gay, Louis. E i maschi Beta non possono avere figli." Sembrava triste mentre parlava e Louis lo fissò, questo spiegava tutto.

"Mi dispiace." Sussurrò, ma Harry scosse di nuovo la testa e gli fece un piccolo sorriso.

"Non essere dispiaciuto, non è colpa tua." Disse, ma in qualche modo Louis lo era. Si sentiva in colpa.

"Ancora non capisco perché hai dovuto trasferirti così lontano."

"Le persone iniziavano ad ostacolarmi. Dicendo che dovevo accoppiarmi, essendo un leader, non davano importanza alla mia sessualità, finché gli avessi dato qualcuno che avrebbe guidato il branco una volta che me ne fossi andato sarebbero stati felici. Io però non lo ero, quindi gli dissi che chiunque accettasse la mia scelta sarebbe stato il benvenuto nel branco e avrebbe lasciato la città con me. Gli altri, beh, sono rimasti e non li ho più visti." Non sembrava triste mentre parlava e Louis lo fissò.

 

"Ti mancano? Intendo, erano la tua famiglia dopotutto." Disse Louis tristemente. Harry lo guardò sospirando, subito dopo si avvicinò poggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio. Poteva sentire il calore di Louis al di sotto del tessuto ed era molto confortevole.

"Louis, so che ti mancano. Va bene sentirsi tristi, erano la tua famiglia e scoprire improvvisamente che non ci sono più è difficile. Lo capisco totalmente." Il labbro inferiore di Louis tremò alle parole di Harry e cercò disperatamente di non piangere. Sembrava che tutto ciò che avesse fatto nell'ultimo periodo fosse stato piangere.

"È solo.. mi sento così solo ora, capisci? Sono l'ultimo della mia razza ed è così surreale che non li rivedrò mai più." Harry gli strinse il ginocchio e Louis lo guardò, era triste e non gli piaceva.

"Non sei solo Louis, non lo sarai più. Hai me ora e non me ne andrò, non voglio che ti senta così mai più." I suoi occhi stavano scavando in quelli di Louis che non aveva mai visto qualcuno così sincero prima. Non che avesse visto poi così tante persone, ma  _comunque_.

"Grazie, Harry. Io, um, lo apprezzo davvero." Abbassò lo sguardo soffermandosi sulla mano di Harry, che non si era ancora mossa e l'Alpha non perse l'occasione di guardarlo appena dovette fermarsi ad un semaforo rosso.

Era così carino ed Harry non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa. Le sue ciglia creavano delle ombre sulle sue guance ed Harry sospirò, sperava che lo guardasse ma sapeva quanto Louis fosse timido e introverso.

Un po' di minuti dopo si ritrovarono davanti alla stazione di polizia. Harry uscì velocemente dall'auto, aprendo poi la portiera per Louis. Il castano uscì a sua volta e spalancò gli occhi alla vista, il posto era grande e affollato. Non andava in città da quando era un bambino e tutto quello era un po' troppo.

"Sei pronto?" Chiese Harry dopo un po' di secondi di silenzio, Louis sobbalzò, non rendendosi conto di aver fissato l'edificio per tutto quel tempo.

"Non proprio." Ammise ed Harry lo avvolse con un braccio intorno al bacino.

"Starai bene, sarò vicino a te tutto il tempo, okay?" iniziò a camminare guidandoli verso l'entrata e Louis deglutì. Poteva farcela, non potevano più fargli del male.

Le persone li fissarono quando entrarono e Louis si pressò di più a Harry mentre camminavano nei corridoi, con un agente che gli faceva strada.

"Okay. Ecco che succederà, entreremo in una stanza e dall'altra parte del vetro ci saranno delle persone che abbiamo catturato come sospettati. Loro non saranno in grado di vederti, okay? Prenditi il tuo tempo e fai in modo di essere totalmente certo prima di indicare qualcuno." L'agente lo guardò e Louis si girò verso Harry impaurito e implorante.

"Puoi farlo, Louis. Non sei solo e loro non possono vederti, sarai completamente al sicuro. Okay?" Louis annuì dopo un po' e il poliziotto aprì la porta, invitandoli ad entrare. Harry lo guidò all'interno con un braccio ancora avvolto saldamente al suo bacino, l'agente li seguì e chiuse la porta.

Louis prese un lungo respiro e quando si voltò si sentì come se fosse stato appena colpito allo stomaco. Erano proprio lì, dietro il vetro, le persone che lo avevano torturato per anni. Erano esattamente come li ricordava, sporchi e viscidi. I loro occhi fissavano il vuoto ma era come se stessero tutti guardando Louis, che sentiva la sua pelle bruciare. Fece un passo indietro, ma incappò in Harry, solido e caldo dietro di lui, e si rilassò un po'.

"Prenditi il tuo tempo." Harry gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre strofinava le braccia di Louis, che annuì e guardò di fronte a lui di nuovo.

Non riconobbe l'uomo sulla sinistra, era più vecchio degli altri, grasso con capelli e occhi grigi. Louis lo avrebbe riconosciuto se fosse stato almeno una volta in quella casa. Era totalmente sicuro degli altri cinque e lo disse all'agente, Harry lo incoraggiava silenziosamente.

"Bene, se ne sei sicuro informerò lo sceriffo e poi chiuderemo il caso."

"Andranno in tribunale?" Harry chiese velocemente guadagnandosi un occhiata da parte di Louis, la sua mascella era serrata e le sopracciglia erano corrugate. A Louis non piaceva quando era arrabbiato, quindi si allontanò piano, Harry non lo notò nemmeno.

"Beh, non posso ancora risponderle, dipende."

"Dipende da cosa?" Harry ringhiò quasi e Louis deglutì, allontanandosi ancora di più.

"Dipende da ciò che dirà lo sceriffo e se i sospettati confesseranno o no." L'agente disse cautamente, controllando la reazione di Harry ed il suo sguardo agghiacciante, Louis conosceva la sensazione. Harry sembrava incredibilmente frustrato e quando si girò nuovamente verso Louis, l'Omega sobbalzò leggermente. Harry però non lo notò mentre camminava verso di lui, prendendolo per il braccio.

"Forza Louis, andiamocene." La sua stretta si rafforzò mentre guidava Louis fuori dalla stanza facendolo piagnucolare. Le dita di Harry scavavano nella sua pelle e faceva male, cercò di sottrarsi alla presa quando si immisero nel corridoio ma non ce ne fu verso, Harry continuava a stringere.

"H-Harry, fa male. Puoi lasciarmi, per favore?" Harry non sembrò sentire le preghiere di Louis. Ma subito dopo una porta si aprì e Louis dimenticò il dolore al braccio per un momento.

Ne uscirono tre agenti e i rapitori di Louis, facendo ghiacciare il castano sul posto, così come Harry. Si mise protettivamente davanti a Louis, che deglutì e pregò silenziosamente che se ne andassero in fretta.

All'inizio sembrò quasi che sarebbero passati senza notarli, ma poi uno di loro riconobbe l'odore di Louis. La testa dell'uomo scattò all'insù, gli occhi feroci e i denti serrati.

"Tu!" Ora tutti lo stavano fissando e Louis sapeva che l'avevano riconosciuto.

"Lì c'è quel fottuto stronzo!" uno di loro urlò e Louis fece del suo meglio per nascondersi dietro Harry che stava praticamente vibrando dalla rabbia.

"Provi a nasconderti, eh? Continui ad essere un codardo, vedo. Sei sempre stato una patetica puttana, non è vero, Louis?" La sua voce era derisoria ed Harry ringhiò, un chiaro avvertimento. Servì solo a peggiorare le cose, comunque, perché in poco tempo l'uomo riuscì a liberarsi e fu allora che si scatenò l'inferno.

Scattò verso di loro, non staccando gli occhi da Louis nemmeno per un momento.

"Non scapperai stavolta!" Le sue parole furono come fuoco, ma non ebbe il tempo di reagire che Harry era davanti a lui, colpendo l'uomo dritto in faccia. Louis volle sentirsi sollevato, ma poi notò gli agenti avere problemi con gli altri. In pochi minuti sovrastarono i poliziotti e poté chiaramente sentire uno di loro chiedere rinforzi.

Louis indietreggiò terrorizzato dalla scena, Harry stava combattendo contro due di loro contemporaneamente, provando disperatamente a tenerli il più lontano possibile da Louis.

Non poteva fare niente, comunque, e ora c'era un uomo che veniva verso di lui. Si chiamava Kevin ed era quello che si occupava di comunicare con il loro capo, quello a cui piaceva picchiarlo per divertimento.

"Ci rincontriamo,  _LouLou_. Ti avevo detto che non ti saresti mai liberato completamente di noi." Le sue parole fecero venire la nausea a Louis. Sapeva che l'unica cosa che potesse fare era correre, quindi fu quello che fece. Non dovette andare molto lontano, tuttavia, poiché dopo poco una mano lo prese violentemente dai capelli stringendo forte, fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca un urlo sorpreso.

Kevin lo scaraventò sul terreno e Louis poté sentire la sua caviglia muoversi in modo macabro, si era appena riassestata ma probabilmente ora era di nuovo rovinata. Urlò di dolore non appena Kevin lo colpì con un calcio allo stomaco. Ma ebbe appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che fu sovrastato dalla figura di Harry, che prese l'uomo nella sua stretta e lo gettò a terra.

Altri agenti arrivarono finalmente sulla scena e prima che Kevin avesse l'opportunità di fare qualcos'altro Harry lo bloccò al suolo. Ci fu un profondo ruggito e ci volle un po' a Louis per capire che fosse stato Harry ad emetterlo. Iniziò a prendere a pugni chiunque e c'era  
sangue dappertutto, Louis non riusciva a capire più a chi appartenesse.

Voleva dire ad Harry di fermarsi, che era abbastanza, ma era troppo spaventato e paralizzato per emettere anche solo un suono. Due agenti apparirono fortunatamente e divisero Kevin e Harry, fu difficile e Louis perse un battito quando vide la faccia di Harry sporca di sangue. Il suo occhio sembrava gonfio e aveva un labbro spaccato da cui usciva una grande quantità di sangue. Louis ansimava pesantemente, i suoi pugni ancora serrati mentre guardava Kevin venir portato via insieme agli altri.

Louis si sentiva male, Harry era ferito e sanguinante a causa sua. Aveva dimenticato delle sue stesse ferite finché non provò ad alzarsi ma riuscì solo a piagnucolare. C'era un dolore lacerante al suo stomaco e capì subito che le sue ferite già precedentemente aperte erano peggiorate. Harry si girò immediatamente al suono straziato dei lamenti di Louis e ordinò all'agente di lasciarlo andare per raggiungerlo, cosa che fece senza protestare.

Harry si inginocchiò vicino a Louis sul pavimento e Louis abbassò lo sguardo, si vergognava troppo per riuscire a guardare l'Alpha negli occhi. Era debole ed aveva lasciato che Harry venisse ferito, l'aveva deluso. Era un pessimo Omega, gli occhi gli si inumidirono al pensiero.

"Louis, dove ti fa male, tesoro?" La voce di Harry era bassa e Louis piagnucolò di nuovo, si sentì più leggero tutto ad un tratto ma si impose di non svenire.

"Andiamo Louis, parlami, non posso aiutarti se non mi dici dove ti fa male." Sembrava disperato e Louis non voleva vederlo di nuovo preoccupato quindi decise di rispondergli, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.

"L-le mie costole.. e la caviglia." Harry ringhiò alla confessione e Louis sobbalzò, aspettando per una qualsiasi punizione. Non arrivò, tuttavia, al contrario le braccia forti di Harry lo avvolsero, alzandolo dal pavimento e tenendogli la testa premuta sul suo petto. Era incredibilmente confuso ed ancora un po' stordito quindi si permise di rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.

Harry lasciò la stazione di polizia senza dire una parola e Louis gliene fu grato, voleva uscire di lì il prima possibile.

Quando entrarono in macchina Louis si aspettava che Harry lo aiutasse, invece lo poggiò semplicemente sui sedili posteriori con una giacca sotto la testa. Ora che non era più tra le sue braccia riusciva a sentire distintamente le ferite pulsare e gli scappò un gemito di dolore. La sensazione di protezione provata poco prima era completamente svanita. Girò di poco la testa per vedere Harry salire in macchina e facendolo capì a chi appartenesse la giacca su cui era poggiato. Emanava un odore così familiare e confortevole che Louis era convinto fosse di Harry; affondò immediatamente la faccia nel tessuto ed Harry lo guardò, la sua faccia era più rilassata e fece partire la macchina schiarendosi la gola.

"Saremo a casa in pochissimo tempo, Lou. Non preoccuparti." Louis gli credette, specialmente quando iniziò a guidare ad una velocità che non poteva assolutamente essere legale.

Dopo un po' Louis iniziò a sentirsi più leggero, il dolore iniziò a svanire e grazie all'odore avvolgente di Harry, che lo rilassava incredibilmente, era molto assonnato. Harry dovette accorgersi che gli occhi di Louis fossero quasi chiusi perché iniziò a guidare ancora più veloce, prima di girarsi leggermente verso il castano.

"Resta con me, Lou. Non puoi addormentarti. Mi senti?" Sembrava stressato, così Louis annuì di poco, Harry si riconcentrò sulla strada ma Louis riusciva a sentire i suoi occhi su di lui ogni tanto.

Furono a casa in trenta minuti e nonostante l'immenso dolore Louis si chiese perché non fossero stati fermati dalla polizia per l'alta velocità.

Quando Harry aprì la portiera Louis rabbrividì per il freddo. Alzò lo sguardo verso Harry con occhi pesanti e sembrava quasi che l'Alpha stesse per esplodere. Louis non riuscì a fermare un piccolo gemito quando Harry lo prese nuovamente tra le sua braccia, ma la felicità svanì subito.

"Cosa diavolo è successo?" Era la voce di Niall e Louis chiuse gli occhi, non voleva vedere quanto avesse fatto preoccupare un'altra persona di cui gli importava.

"Abbiamo avuto uno scontro con i rapitori di Louis alla stazione di polizia. La sua caviglia si è contorta e credo che anche le sue costole abbiano preso una botta." Louis ascoltò mentre Harry spiegava a Niall ciò che e era accaduto ma si rifiutava ancora di aprire gli occhi, nemmeno quando Harry entrò in casa e Niall li guidò alla stanza d'ospedale.

"Ha anche del sangue sul retro della testa, ma non so davvero cosa sia accaduto lì." Niall ringhiò in risposta e Louis si raggomitolò ulteriormente sul petto di Harry provocandosi più dolore alle costole, ma non ci fece caso. Si fermarono e Louis aprì gli occhi cautamente, di trovavano in una stanza molto familiare, era tornato dove tutto era iniziato, la stanza d'ospedale.

"Puoi poggiarlo sul letto, ma poi devi andartene." Louis si bloccò a quello. Cosa? Harry non poteva andarsene, perché doveva? Stava davvero così male? Quando sentì che Harry stava per lasciarlo sul letto strinse forte la sua maglia.

"No." Harry abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e sembrava shoccato quando Louis emise un piccolo lamento, Niall era sorpreso quanto Harry.

"Va tutto bene, Louis. Ti sto solo poggiando sul letto, okay?"

"Per favore , non andartene Harry. Ti prego, prometto che sarò buono. Ti prego. Per favore non punirmi." Stava piangendo ora, rovinando la maglia di Harry, che però era troppo sconvolto per accorgersene, era già stata rovinata dal sangue, probabilmente.  
"Punirti?" Harry suonava sconcertato e Niall emise un piccolo rumore dal retro della sua gola. Questa cosa era nuova per Harry, non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere la fragilità di Louis, la vulnerabilità di un Omega.

"Per favore, non farlo." Ripeté Louis ed Harry continuava a fissarlo, non aveva idea di cosa fare. Fortunatamente Niall aveva fatto delle ricerche sui comportamenti degli Omega quindi sapeva esattamente cosa fare.

"Devi confortarlo, rassicurarlo sul fatto che non ha commesso nulla di sbagliato e che sta bene. Andrà in panico se non lo farai, quindi sbrigati, non so quanto profonde siano le sue ferite ma voglio controllarle il prima possibile." Harry annuì intontito alle parole di Niall e si sedette cautamente sul letto, con Louis ancora tra le sue braccia.

"Louis? Puoi guardarmi, dolcezza? Per favore?" Scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso e gli occhi di Louis si aprirono leggermente, erano ancora vitrei ed Harry sentì un grosso senso di colpa sul suo stomaco.

"Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, okay? Non sono arrabbiato con te, tesoro. Nessuno lo è, e in ogni caso non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te." Louis abbassò lo sguardo alle parole sussurrate di Harry, che odiava non poter guardare il piccolo Omega negli occhi. Quindi lo prese delicatamente per il mento così da fargli alzare la testa.

"Non ti punirò perché non hai fatto niente di male,  _niente_. Sei sempre così buono, Lou. Sei un bravissimo ragazzo e non potrei desiderare qualcuno di migliore, capisci?" Louis gemette alla confessione ma annuì comunque, i suoi occhi erano più chiari ora.

"Sono bravo?" Harry annuì immediatamente.

"Si, molto bravo. Ora devo andarmene, perché Niall ha bisogno di controllare le tue ferite. Va bene, bellissimo? Sarò proprio qui fuori e quando avrà fatto tornerò, okay?" Louis corrugò le sopracciglia a quello, ma questa volta non si agitò.

"Starai bene, amore. Sai che Niall si prenderà molta cura di te, si?" Louis annuì lentamente ed Harry gli sorrise. Sapeva che Niall stava sentendo tutto, anche se ne stava in piedi vicino alla finestra cercando di sembrare occupato con alcuni documenti.

"Ne sono sicuro anch'io, e se qualcosa andasse storto o se non ti sentissi bene so che Niall mi verrebbe a chiamare, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Lascia le preoccupazioni a me, è il mio lavoro, non il tuo." Louis riuscì perfino a sorridere un po' a quello, ed Harry prese l'occasione per lasciarlo solo sul letto.

"Okay, ci vediamo presto, tesoro. Fai il bravo." Si abbassò per premere le labbra sulla fronte di Louis e poi uscì velocemente dalla stanza prima di poter cambiare idea rimanendo con il ragazzo. Il suo cuore faceva male ma doveva essere fatto.

Louis poteva sentire gli occhi di Niall trafiggerlo mentre gli controllava le pressione sanguigna, ma si rifiutò di ricambiare lo sguardo. Niall lavorava silenziosamente ma quando vide la testa di Louis trattenne il respiro.

"Cos'è successo qui?" chiese cautamente mentre tamponava il tutto con del cotone, che aveva un odore davvero brutto. Louis stava per emettere un lamento quando iniziò a pizzicare, ma sapeva che Niall stesse aspettando una risposta, quindi lo represse.

"Uh.. Kevin, uno dei miei rapitori, mi ha preso per i capelli e mi ha scaraventato a terra. Dev'essere andata così, si. Non ho notato la ferita finché Harry non l'ha menzionata ." Mormorò tenendo lo sguardo basso, Niall non sembrava essere molto impressionato.

"Spero che Harry intrattenga una lunga chiacchierata con lo sceriffo sulla sicurezza della stazione di polizia, perché questo," Disse indicando il corpo contuso di Louis con uno sguardo quasi selvaggio stampato sulla faccia. "Non dovrebbe accadere. Specialmente non all'unico Omega rimasto al mondo." Louis indietreggiò leggermente a quello ma Niall era troppo occupato con il suo sproloquio per notarlo.

"Pensavo sarebbero stati  _leggermente_  più attenti con te visto che sei l'unica speranza di portare più Omega al mondo, ma no! Mettiamolo nello stesso edificio con le persone che hanno abusato di lui e lo hanno tenuto prigioniero e nascosto per dieci fottutissimi anni!" Niall era rosso in viso quando ebbe finito, e Louis era abbastanza impressionato. Sarebbe stato grato a Niall per il discorso se avesse omesso la parte in cui Louis avrebbe dovuto procreare solo per fornire al mondo altri Omega.

Louis rabbrividì al pensiero, aveva sempre voluto dei bambini ma tutto era così diverso, ora. Era l'ultimo Omega rimasto, e se i suoi bambini fossero stati degli Omega tutti li avrebbero voluti, avrebbero cercato di portarglieli via. Sarebbero stati costantemente in pericolo, il suo cuore fece male al macabro pensiero. Niall dovette notare la sua battaglia interiore perché sembrò addolorato mentre poggiava una mano sul braccio di Louis.

"Louis, non intendevo quello. Mi dispiace, non dovevo uscirmene in quel modo. Spetta solo a te decidere se vuoi avere figli o no, se non vuoi è okay. Nessuno ti farà pressione su niente. Nessuno a cui importi di te, almeno." Guardò verso la porta mentre lo diceva e Louis si chiese perché. Non ebbe tempo di chiederglielo, comunque, perché Niall lo stava guardando in modo strano, mentre arrotolava lentamente la manica di Louis.

L'Omega non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo finché le dita di Niall non sfiorarono il suo braccio e sobbalzò. Vide un grande, scuro livido che occupava quasi interamente l'arto e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Sapeva che il suo braccio fosse un po' dolorante, ma non gli aveva dato troppa importanza e sicuramente non riusciva a ricordare chi glielo avesse fatto.

Niall non disse niente della ferita, e gli tolse la maglia per controllare le costole. Non erano rotte stavolta, solo leggermente contuse e sia Niall che Louis tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. La sua caviglia, tuttavia, era di nuovo rotta e Niall mormorò arrabbiato, Louis riconobbe il processo attuato l'ultima volta e si ritrasse di poco quando Niall la raddrizzò.

Non appena il biondo ebbe finito e dopo aver dato a Louis alcuni antidolorifici l'Omega si aspettava se ne andasse per far entrare Harry, ma invece rimase di fronte a Louis.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Sono preoccupato per te."

Louis sospirò. "Niall, tu sei  _sempre_  preoccupato per me." Niall gli fece un piccolo sorriso ma subito dopo strinse gli occhi e si avvicinò.

"Cos'è successo alla stazione di polizia, Louis?"

"Pensavo che Harry te l'avesse detto?" Non si fidava di Harry? Louis era confuso e Niall si sedette vicino a lui.

"L'ha fatto, voglio sentire la tua versione, peró." Sembrava serio quindi Louis deglutì sedendosi dritto.

"Stavamo per andarcene quando sono entrati nel corridoio. Mi hanno riconosciuto, ovviamente, e non c'erano abbastanza agenti da tenerli fermi." Niall ringhiò arrabbiato a quello.

"Harry ha cercato di tenerli lontani, davvero. Ma erano troppi e credo Kevin volesse veramente arrivare a me." Louis emise un respiro tremolante, non voleva rivivere quell'incidente, ma si fidava di Niall, era il suo unico amico quindi Louis l'avrebbe fatto per lui.

"Mi ha colpito davvero forte prima che Harry arrivasse a salvarmi; sono arrivati altri agenti dopo, che hanno provveduto a separare Harry e Kevin. Erano entrambi abbastanza feriti ma Harry ce l'aveva in pugno. Mi ha controllato e poi mi ha portato a casa." Niall annuì mentre Louis parlava ma qualcosa era sbagliato, non sembrava felice del fatto che Harry avesse salvato Louis ed era abbastanza strano, secondo Louis.

I suoi occhi furono di nuovo sul livido e Louis sospirò, capendo dove il biondo volesse arrivare.

"Come te la sei fatta, Louis?" Disse indicando la ferita con la testa, Louis si acquattò su se stesso.

"Voglio dire, hai detto che Kevin ti ha preso per i capelli, non per il braccio. Quindi, come hai fatto a fartela? Sembra abbastanza grave."

Louis scosse la testa, non voleva rispondere. Non era così importante e non voleva pensarci. Sapeva che Harry sarebbe finito nei guai se avesse risposto a Niall ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva, non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero di Harry arrabbiato con lui.

"Louis, chi te l'ha fatta?" Niall persisteva ma Louis era testardo. Scosse la testa di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi, era più facile non dovendo vedere Niall.

"Louis, rispondimi." Era più vicino ora, e sembrava arrabbiato. Niall non era mai arrabbiato. Infastidito, forse, ma mai arrabbiato. Louis alzò lo sguardo verso il Beta e ciò che vide lo spaventò talmente che indietreggiò subito d'istinto.

Aveva i pugni stretti e fissava Louis con occhi tempestosi.

"Non-non farmelo ripetere, Louis." Niall disse ringhiando attraverso i denti serrati e Louis emise un lamento.

"È stato Harry." La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro ma Niall si raddrizzò immediatamente e lo fissò di sbieco. Harry gli aveva procurato il livido,  _Harry_.

"Quel figlio di puttana." Sputò con rabbia e Louis lo guardò terrorizzato quando si girò e andò verso la porta.

"È stato un incidente Niall, non voleva farlo!" La disperazione nella voce di Louis fece fermare leggermente Niall, che però riprese subito a camminare, era troppo arrabbiato per fermarsi ora.

"Non mi importa! Lo ucciderò fottutamente comunque!"  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco a voi la seconda storia appartenente alla serie!! Ho già pronta la terza e la quarta parte, avendole già pubblicate su Wattpad ed EFP, quindi arriveranno prestissimo!
> 
> Spero la storia vi piaccia, se fosse così non esitate a lasciare un kudos o un commento e passate dalle altre mie traduzioni!!
> 
> vvb e a presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
